Quantis
Quantis, aka Quentin DeGuerre, is the chief of the SuperNaturals' villains. He is a technical genius who has developed the largest robotic army in the galaxy and has integrated quantum distortion technology into his body to give him the ability to create and control black holes, wormholes, and white holes at will. He is a scientist and perfectionist, and with his considerable power, he rules anything he can with a totalitarian regime built on efficiency. While he got his start on Earth, he spends most of his time in his flagship, the Dark Matter. Biography Originally, Quentin Duguerre was a young captain of industry, overseeing a high-security facility for Quantum Energy Systems, a research conglomerate. His passion was for radical and advanced sources of energy, such as devices powered by nuclear fusion and relativistic physics. When the company and later the government started limiting his research due to safety concerns, Quentin took his facility underground and maintained the illusion of progress in milder areas to retain funding, though he wasn’t above selling minor (to him) inventions of his underground facility to the highest bidder. The highest bidder often being a supervillain, this practice eventually got the SN on his trail, though of course Quentin was thorough at covering his tracks. In preparation for if the SN did find him, Quentin developed weaponized models of some of his facility’s inventions, most notably an armband/gauntlet that allowed him to create gravity wells within a certain range. After one accidental encounter with the SN, Quentin began preparing his facility for war on any who opposed him. When, eventually, the SN caught on and breached all but his last defenses, Quentin jettisoned his entire island facility and fled to a secret spacecraft and disappeared into interstellar space. Some time later, he reappeared as Quantis, with his gravity- and space-manipulating technology integrated into his body, and with his facility/ship now the massive Dark Matter, and a formidable Robot Armada at his command. Part of his process for integrating his technology into himself involved the Quamethysphere, but his experiment shattered it, sending each shard teleporting to a different part of the universe. One shard went to his brain, which did help refine his powers but also resulted in an addiction to its power, which means that proximity to any part of the Quamethysphere has a direct affect on his mind, triggering aggression, slight mental instability, and other tendencies of severe addiction. His ultimate goal now is to retrieve all the shards of the Quamethysphere, reassemble it, and harness it as an incredible power source for both his powers and his army. To achieve that end, Quantis has established his Robot Armada as an interstellar machine of conquest, so that anything in his way is either destroyed or subjected to his regime. He is also a scientist, and one obsessed with efficiency and order, so any planets under his control are very industrialized and restrictive of freedoms. Quantis is on any day a cunning tactician, a skilled fighter, and an intimidating personality. He maintains research facilities wherever he can, and continues developing more deadly and precise weapons, making him the perpetual dreaded archenemy of the SuperNaturals.